


Sweet

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ienzo’s asked to lunch.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They reach the fenced in patio of the newest restaurant to move into the shopping district. Ienzo chooses one of the painted-white round tables for them, because Aeleus seems to just be hanging back and waiting on him. The thickly coated plastic is relatively cool to the touch—a welcome reprieve against the grueling sun. Aeleus slips into the chair across from him, and the setup is small enough that their knees bump under the table. 

Aeleus hurriedly adjusts and pulls away from that. He awkwardly hesitates a few times before crossing his bare arms over the top, and Ienzo gets the pleasure of watching those thick biceps flex as they lock into position. Stripped down to his uniform pants and a sleeveless black shirt, much of Aeleus’ tanned skin is on display. His enormous muscles glisten with a thin sheen of sweat, as to be expected after several hours spent out in the summer air. They’re both on break at the moment, and Aeleus has wisely left his jacket behind, but he always wears it on duty, no matter the weather. Ienzo is grateful for it. It doesn’t even matter if Aeleus reeks as a consequence: he’s pure eye-candy to look at.

Ienzo tries to be just as dedicated to his work, but he finds the lack of air conditioning unbearable and has to shed his lab coat. Aeleus’ eyes glue to him as he shuffles out of the long sleeves and drapes it over the back of his chair. Ienzo loosens his tie underneath, rolls the sleeves of his button-up to just past his elbows, and then leans forward with his own much smaller arms crossed. He thinks to leave a comment to the restaurant owner to put up umbrellas to at least provide a spot of shade. Scrooge McDuck usually listens to customer feedback, though Ienzo knows he’s currently busy with his Twilight Town branch. 

For a moment, the two of them just look at one another. Ienzo patiently waits for the icebreaker to come, since Aeleus was the one to ask him to lunch, and surely there’s a reason for it. But Aeleus just stares Ienzo down until a pretty waitress pulls up to their table. 

She passes them both laminated menus and withdraws a pad of paper from her apron, brightly reciting, “Welcome to Le Grand Bistrot! Can I get you gentlemen any drinks to start?”

Ienzo skims the menu and quickly finds something suitable. He holds it back to her, answering, “A sea-salt ice cream float, please. That will be all for me—I’m not that hungry at the moment.”

The woman smiles and nods, writes it down, collects the menu, and turns to Aeleus, who grunts, “Tea.”

“What kind? We have green, jasmine, chamomile, yerba matte...” As she rattles off a long number of choices, Aeleus glances at Ienzo. Ienzo gets the message.

He interrupts to say, “He’ll have a green tea.” He thinks that’s what Aeleus will prefer. If Aeleus has any special food preferences, he’s never shared them. He seems to be fine with trying whatever Ienzo suggests, and for the sake of expediency, Ienzo rolls with it. 

The waitress accepts it and offers, “Alright, it’ll just be a moment—flag me down if you’d like to order anything more substantial.” Collecting Aeleus’ menu too, she flitters off. 

They’re left staring at each other again. And now the silence is more palpable, since Ienzo knows Aeleus wasn’t hungry either, and thus must’ve called this ‘meeting’ to talk. But he doesn’t talk, so Ienzo just watches the sweat roll down his thick neck and tries not to be too affected by it. It’s a very different world, now that they can _feel_. Ienzo’s closest companion isn’t just a distant lackey anymore. Ienzo doesn’t know what they are. 

Aeleus finally grunts, “You’ve changed.”

Ienzo starts, surprised. It pulls him back from his idle daydream of Aeleus taking a cold shower, cooling down by drizzling rivers of clear water down his taut pecs. 

“You smile now,” Aeleus notes. “And laugh. It’s... new.”

Things have changed more than he even realized. Ienzo dons a soft smile and nods. “You haven’t changed much. But you didn’t need to.”

Aeleus’ cheeks darken. He doesn’t deny it. He was quiet then, and he’s quiet now. Ienzo understands him anyway. 

Aeleus mutters, “Dilan thinks you’re cute.”

Ienzo flushes, shocked. “That’s... unexpected.” He’d naturally assumed that Dilan preferred women, as that would be statistically more likely. But of course, life isn’t all statistics. But even then, Ienzo seems a poor choice of crush, given that Dilan works with Aeleus: a perfect specimen of male energy. But Ienzo trusts Aeleus’ assessment and continues, “I’m flattered.”

“You are?” Aeleus prods, looking genuinely curious. “You’re okay with a man wanting you... that way...?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” 

Aeleus settles back in his chair, his arms withdrawing from the table to fall into his lap. The new position shows off just how broad his chest is, and Ienzo gets momentarily distracted by the way the fabric of his shirt is so clearly stretched to its limit across Aeleus’ mammoth pecs. 

In a true exercise of will power, Ienzo forces his eyes back up to Aeleus’ face. He admits, “I’m a man too, after all. I have needs.”

Aeleus continues to stare, but there’s a new intensity in it. Ienzo’s never felt intimidated by those looks. He adds, “I’m not interested in Dilan, though.”

Aeleus carefully moves forward, as though stalking a small animal and afraid to startle it. His hand lifts to the tabletop and creeps across it. He lands over Ienzo’s hand. His skin is burning up, but Ienzo doesn’t pull away. 

Aeleus asks, “Would you go on a date with me?”

Ienzo dares to breathe, “Isn’t this already one?”

Now he recognizes the colour in Aeleus’ cheeks. Aeleus is _blushing_. Ienzo’s never seen that before. He finds it wildly endearing, to bring a softness to Aeleus’ harsh features. 

Aeleus murmurs, “We can take it slow. I know this is new for all of us.”

Ienzo means to nod. He should agree. They aren’t children anymore, but their early adulthood has all been swamped in darkness and apathy. They shouldn’t know how to do anything else. 

He still bluntly asks, “Would you like to come back to my room?”

Aeleus blinks. They won’t have long before their breaks are over. But for once, Ienzo’s willing to be a little naughty and shirk his duty. 

The waitress returns before Aeleus can answer. She shifts a cool mug and warm teacup onto the table, only for Ienzo to ask her, “Could we possibly have those to go?”

She startles but replies, “Sure.” And she collects them back, returning towards the storefront. 

Ienzo offers Aeleus a hopeful smile. Aeleus huskily tells him, “I could eat you up right here.” Ienzo’s pulse quickens.

When the waitress returns, she finds munny on the table and her patrons long gone.


End file.
